


Riften Cat Burglar

by NouveauNoirSoleil



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NouveauNoirSoleil/pseuds/NouveauNoirSoleil
Summary: a short meeting between Cyril and a khajiit she hasnt seen in a long time





	Riften Cat Burglar

Cyril walked along the cobblestone path, her hand clasped tightly over a silver ring she had just purchased from one of the merchant stalls in the Riften market. As much as she loved this city, the rumors of the Thieves Guild's increasing activity made her wary of the locals -- and what they might do if they spotted a newcomer with anything of worth.

  
As she turned into a shaded alley, she sneaked a peek at her ring, just as a hand grabbed her shoulder from behind. Startled, she snatched a dagger from her belt and whipped around, coming face-to-face with a white and black striped khajiit, his striking blue eyes widened in shock.

  
"Woah, hey! No need to get rough!" He hissed in surprise, jumping back a few steps. After a few moments of silence, he relaxed, letting out a laugh. "You're as quick with your blade as ever, aren't you Cyril?"

  
"Gale!" Cyril gasped, lowering her dagger. She frowned at him, but her eyes glittered with amusement. "And you've been practicing on sneaking up on people, have you?" She returned with a purr, sheathing her dagger.

  
"How did you guess?" He snickered, crossing his arms. "Either way, it's good to see you again, sister."

  
"I heard the Thieves Guild has been more active lately." She commented, flicking her tail. "Do you know anything about that?"

  
Gale flashed a grin, shrugging dismissively. "Perhaps."


End file.
